winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 409
Nebula (Nebula's White Circle in the Nickelodeon dub) is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode starts with the Wizards stating that they need Roxy and the White Circle's powers to become stronger. Back at Love and Pet, Stella is seen using the White Circle as a hoop for their pets. Meanwhile, Musa is curious if Jason Queen was really serious about him offering her to become a star. Musa decides to call Jason Queen, and Musa is very happy when Jason lets her audition. At the Frutti Music Bar, Musa is performing and the rest of the Winx are dancing. Bloom talks to Roxy about being a fairy. Roxy feels unsure about how being a fairy felt like, but Bloom reassures Rox y, stating that she is smart. Then she gives Roxy the White Circle. Riven feels jealous of how Musa hangs out with a lot of guys, when in reality they have been helping her get ready for the audition. Bloom states how those guys were just friends. Sky then walks over and flirts with another girl and Bloom becomes jealous. Helia and Nabu come by and observe Riven is jealous and Nabu offers to talk to him. Sky's father appears at the Frutti Music Bar, with Bloom's foster dad, Mike. Sky's father is looking for Sky. Roxy picks up the White Circle and Artu barks at it. Roxy states she doesn't like it, but a voice is heard. Artu and the pets run back all scared. That voice happened to belong to Nebula, who demands to be let free and get revenge against the Fairy Hunters. She goes into Roxy's body then tells the White Circle to lead her to Ogron and the Wizards. The Winx notice that Roxy is acting strange, so they transform and try to find her before its too late. The White Circle has lead Roxy/Nebula to the Wizards. The Wizards start attacking but find out that the White Circle was very powerful then what they actually thought. The Winx come in and attack the Wizards. The Wizards once again, surrender to the Winx and Nebula. Nebula blames the surrender on the Winx, and tries to attack them. The Winx prevent Nebula from becoming too powerful and Nebula goes back into the White Circle. Roxy faints but is healed by Bloom. Roxy is very clueless to what happened but they go back to the Frutti Music Bar. Sky's Father is angry that Sky has sold the royal seal. They go to the shop were Sky has sold the seal. The owner thought it was a joke when Sky's Father offered him a bag of gems. Musa used her power and got the owner to believe in magic, the owner then hands back the seal. Sky's father is happy that he received the seal back and goes back to Eraklyon. Major Events *A fairy named Nebula posesses Roxy. *The White Circle is revealed to hold all the Earth Fairies. Debuts *Nebula (voice only) *Speedix Wings Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Nabu **Helia *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos **Duman *Nebula (voice only) *Andy *Mitzi *Mike *Vanessa *Artu *Kiko *Fairy Pets Spells Used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu *Susan Glover as Nebula Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *Sky's father appears in this episode. *The White Circle is revealed to be a item with option of controlling the owner from Tir Nan Og. Mistakes *When Sky and Brandon go surfing, their nipples appear and disappear several times during the scene. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Original/Italian Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume